


Telling the Family

by Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty



Series: Spider Dad and Son [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Adoption, Awesome Aunt May, Baby Miles Morales, Complicated Relationships, MJ is a good friend, Peter B Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a mess tbh, Precious Miles, She’s the best, aunt may - Freeform, brief Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson - Freeform, its THERE, shes there too, spiderdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty/pseuds/Gr8PwrGr8Rspnsblty
Summary: MJ and Aunt May find out about Miles.Peter finds out he’s not alone.





	Telling the Family

Okay to say Peter was stressed was an understatement. He had barely had Miles for two nights and was already ready to raise a white flag. The kid had spent the two days crying and nothing Peter had done eased the cries. He’s tried feeding him the baby formula that he spent hours on trying to find the right one, changing him (he swore to never speak of that moment ever again), and talking to him. He’s tried everything he could possibly think of!

Oh and did he try everything. ( _~~He even tried playing his Christmas album out of pure desperation~~. _)

It was only a matter of time before his neighbors grew pissed and banged on the door telling him to shut whatever that was up. They probably believe he kidnapped a baby or something at this point.

He wouldn’t blame them if they did.

However believe it or not that wasn’t the worst thing to happened to him. The worst was when he got a text from MJ saying, _‘Hey Pete, I’m coming over to pick up my jacket if that’s okay?’_

He wholeheartedly wanted to type no.

He hadn’t spoken to any of his friends or family since getting Miles. He hadn’t even gone out as Spider-Man! He couldn’t just leave the baby alone and he couldn’t hire anybody with his broke budget. Sure he could ask MJ or May to babysit but they would have to know about the infants existence in order for that to happen. Peter hasn’t exactly told anybody about Miles.

He could just say he was waiting for the right moment but that was a lie. He just didn’t know how to approach the situation. Was he supposed to do? Reenact lion king scene where they introduced Simba and hope they go with it?

Of course not! He couldn’t possibly afford an orchestra to play the circle of life! 

He wanted the moment to be special but at the same time he wanted to get it over with so it wasn’t hanging over his head.

But he couldn’t think about that now.

Now he had to worry about a sobbing child and MJ who had texted him again. She was on her way up.

He could feel his heart rate spike as he tried to find a quick solution.

Peter turned to look at Miles only to find him gone and his loud crying suddenly stopped. (It’s been so long he hadn’t even noticed it stopped.)

“MILES?! Where did you go?!” He called out. Did he just lose the kid?! Where could a baby even go! It’s not like they can just walk outside and have a nice walk through the city!

The hero began to tear through his apartment trying to find the infant. He checked the closet, the bathroom, underneath his bed, and the kitchen drawers.

“Miles if you can hear me say something!” There was a knock on the door, making Peter jump.

“Hey Peter! It’s me MJ! I’m here to pick up my jacket that I left here last week!”

Peter froze, unsure of what to do or say. He had no idea what to do. The baby he was suppose to be taking care of is gone and his best friend, who doesn’t know about the first thing, is right outside the door.

“Peter?” MJ’s voice called out.

Peter took a look around his now even messier apartment before hesitantly making his way over to the door and opening it.

“Heyyyy MJ,” He greeted, forcing a smile on his face.

MJ must’ve known something was up since she squinted her eyes, giving him her infamous _‘what did you do now’_ glare.  

“What’s wrong?” She asked as she tried to peek inside his apartment. “Nothing! Nothing is going on! Everything's a-okay! Nothing is wrong! Everything is as it should be in casa de Parker….” He mentally kicked himself. How could he keep a secret identity yet can’t lie about a-

There was a sudden cooing noise behind him.

“What the heck?!” Peter turned around, wide eyed.

The sudden loud change in MJ’s voice startled Miles. Peter could tell almost immediately what was gonna come next. The infant's eyes welled up with tears before a familiar loud crying filled the room.

Peter couldn’t help but wonder if he sniffed too many scented markers cause he could’ve sworn Miles wasn't there before.

“Oh my god Peter! Is that a baby?!” MJ pushes past him, wide eyed.

Peter was speechless as he watched his best friend approach the crying child. “He’s so cute,” MJ exclaimed, “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

He watched as MJ tried to comfort the child by pulling out her phone. “Maybe some music will help!” MJ turned on her Spotify.

_‘-Unless I stuck by ya, You're a sunflower. I think your love would be too much.’_

Suddenly the crying came to a complete stop, making Peter’s jaw drop to the ground.

He’s been trying for two days to calm him down. TWO DAYS. Then MJ comes in with her phone playing some random song he’s never heard of and suddenly everything is better!

He totally wasn’t jealous.

“You didn’t tell me that you were babysitting,” MJ said, looking at Peter who looked dumbstruck.

“Oh that’s because I’m not….” Abort mission. ABORT MISSION.

“What do you mean? Then where did you….you didn’t steal a baby did you?!”

“What? No! Why would I-” He cut himself off, taking a deep breath. It was now or never. “I think we need to talk…”

 

* * *

 

 

“Wow...that’s just...wow.”

Peter and MJ sat by the floor at the edge of the bed together.

“I know..I’m sorry I didn’t tell you as soon as I got Miles.” MJ shook her head. “No it’s okay. I understand.” Peter’s never been so grateful to have a friend like MJ. He wouldn’t know what he would be without her. He’d probably be a wreck. Not that he isn’t one right now.

“So are you really gonna do this? Raise a baby? I mean I know you can do it but this is a big responsibility. Are you ready for it? I mean you’re just in college and you also go out at night dressed in spandex saving the city.”

“Truthfully...no. I don’t think I’m ready but I made a promise and I intend to keep it.”

“So you’re taking a leap of faith on this?” MJ have him a sly smile. Peter couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah. I guess I am…”

There was a long pause as the two stared into each other’s eyes. Peter couldn’t help but think MJ looked amazing. Her sparkling blue eyes and soft red hair captivated the hero. He didn’t notice it at first but the two were beginning to lean in slowly. Inching closer until MJ pulled back.

“So when are you gonna tell your Aunt?” She asked, looking away.

Peter cleared his throat awkwardly, feeling his face burn.  “Uh...I haven’t really...uh thought about it,” He hated how tight his voice was. In the moment he didn’t care, he was trying his best to recover from the almost romantic lean in kiss turned rejection.  

“So what? You’re just never gonna tell her that you’re gonna be raising a kid now?”

“I guess-“

“No! Peter! You have to tell her!”

“I can’t! How am I supposed to explain suddenly having a baby without telling her I’m Spider-Man?”

MJ frowned. “You’re gonna have to tell her sooner or later,” She stated.

Peter knew she was right. He knew he couldn’t keep it a secret for long. Seeing as MJ already found out two days after he brought the kid home. 

“So what do I tell her?”

“The truth.”

There was a heavy silence as Peter tried to go through the scenario in his head. It was horrifying thing to think about. Never in his life did he think he’d be caring for a child regardless if it was his or not.  

“Oh my god!”

MJ jumped up from her seat. Alerting the webslinger, causing Peter’s hero reflexes to kick in as he took a defensive position. “Are babies supposed to do that?!” She cried as she pointed out Miles, who at the moment was partially invisible.

Peter’s mouth dropped open.

“No. N-Not really,” He stuttered.

 _“They wanted to make a super soldier with the powers of Spider-Man to do all their dirty work.”_ Right. He forgot about that part.

Wait but he can’t turn invisible!

Can he?

Peter shook that thought out of his mind. If he could, he would’ve done it already at some point in his hectic life!

“How do we make it stop then?!” Miles giggled obviously not phased by whatever his body was doing. Man babies had it easy being so carefree. Those were the days.

“We have to calm him down somehow,” Peter muttered to himself. Miles may have slightly different powers (he uses slightly very lightly) but they should work the same as him.

“Music! Put on music!”

“I highly doubt music will-“

“Just do it!” The redhead quickly pulled out her phone, switching it on before pulling up the playlist. She hit play and some weird pop song played with made Peter’s nose scrunch up. This made him question a lot about his friends taste in music.

However his idea didn’t seemed to do anything, the kid was still switching from being invisible and visible. MJ was still kinda freaking out.

“Nothing is happening. Is something supposed to be happening?” Peter paused for a moment, letting himself think before an idea popped into his head.

“Play the song from earlier.”

MJ looked like she wanted to argue with him but complied anyways.

_“-And you'll be left in the dust. Unless I stuck by ya. You're a sunflower...”_

Then just as Peter predicted, Miles stopped turning invisible. Both adults watched as the song enticed the child, keeping him completely calm and distracted.

“Holy smokes it actually worked-”

“Of course it did. Never doubted it for a second.” Peter ignored the side glare he was getting from the redhead beside him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why are you making me do this?!” Peter asked for what felt like the hundredth time. MJ was visibly annoyed by it but didn’t say anything as she dragged him to the front door of his aunt's house.

“Because you probably won’t do it by yourself! Plus you need somebody to watch Miles at night when you do your other job, and I won’t always be able to!” Miles, who was in Peter’s arms in the moment, seemed to be more focused on his hand than whatever was going on around him.

“Peter I know you’d rather avoid this at all costs but this is important! You’re gonna need all the help you can get raising Miles whether you think so or not! I’m doing this for your own good.” MJ rang the doorbell despite Peter’s poor effort to stop her.

“You’ll thank me later,” MJ told him.

Peter could hear his aunt's rapid footsteps to the front door before she unlocked the door and opened it. “MJ! Peter! It’s good to see you both-” May’s gaze fell onto Miles. “Oh my! Who is this you have with you Peter?”

Peter felt his mouth open but no words came out. His brain was stuck on pause as he tried to process his situation.

“This is Miles,” MJ spoke up for him before somewhat gently elbowing Peter in the ribs. “He’s adorable!” That seemed to catch the infant's attention. Miles gave May a large smile, obviously enjoying the attention.

“Such a sweetheart! Are you two babysitting him?”

Peter gave a nervous laugh.

“Aunt May, Can we talk?”

 

* * *

 

 

“So Peter, what do you want to talk to me about?” May asked. MJ was currently in the living room, keeping Miles occupied while Peter sat down with his aunt. Leaving him alone to face something he’d rather avoid altogether.

“It’s about Miles,” Peter took a deep breath, “MJ and I aren’t babysitting him.” May looked surprised by her nephew.

It was now or never. “Miles parents are gone Aunt May. I was there when it happened. I couldn’t save them...” The room felt uncomfortably hot. His eyes focused on the coffee cup in his hands instead of his aunts big blue eyes. “His mother...she asked me to take Miles in. At first I didn’t want to because I don’t know anything about kids but she begged me to. She trusted me with her son. So I said yes.”

There was a long heavy silence. Neither party said a word. It was nerve wracking for the hero/vigilante. “Please don’t be mad at me-“

“I’m not mad Peter,” May told him. It was Peter’s turn to be surprised. That definitely wasn’t the answer he was expecting. “You felt like it was your responsibility to help. I can’t be mad at you for that.”

Peter finally found the courage to meet his Aunts gaze. “You’re just like you’re Uncle Ben you know. I know I say that a lot but it’s true. He was always trying to help and be the responsible one even if it wasn’t his responsibility,” May said thoughtfully. Peter gave his aunt a half smile. He would never admit it but he felt kinda proud when those words left his aunts mouth.

“I want you to know Peter that I will support you a 100% through this. Never hesitate to ask for help you hear me. If you need help just ask. Don’t bottle it up.” Peter nodded. He felt small tears prick the corner of eyes but he was determined not to cry. The last thing he need was to be a weeping emotional mess. His aunt gave him a smile before she stood up from her chair and opened her arms for a hug.

 

Peter wasn’t ashamed to admit he wasted no time in hugging her back.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to continue this story for everyone who asked. It took me a while to write this so hope y’all like it!
> 
> Feel free to suggest prompts and stuff :)


End file.
